Platicas sobre la Torre de Astronomía
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: Parkinson y Potter se enfrascan en una misión sobre la torre de Astronimia... lo que lleva a Harry a pensar que Parkinson no es tan molesta como penso.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: No sé, estaba pensando en dejarlo así… One Shot, ¿Ustedes que opinan?. Por cierto, no me pertenecen los personajes si no a JK! La amo, la amo a ella y sus personajes todo

Saludos a todas chicas.

Capítulo 1

-Parkinson ¿Qué haces?-le pregunto una vez que vamos caminando silenciosamente por las escaleras a la Torre de Astronomía.

-No estoy haciendo nada Potter… ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer esto?-me cuestiona ya cuando vamos a mitad de camino ¡Solo a ella se le ocurre!

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pensé que era lo que querías tú también- definitivamente no comprendo a las mujeres, cambian de parecer a todo momento.

-Si lo sé pero… ¿y si no me gusta lo que veo?- creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que la eh visto tan preocupada, y eso lo sé, porque se detiene a mirarme y por qué la veo jugar con el dobladillo de su suéter con ansia.

-Mira, estoy seguro que nada de eso es verdad – me tomo un tiempo para decir lo siguiente, en cierta forma tengo mis dudas- No hay nada de qué preocuparnos- la veo suspirar antes de volverse a girar hacia la torre de Astronomía.

-Bien…- y con eso comienza a reanudar el camino, no puedo evitar sonreír, pues es que la situación me parece demasiado graciosa.

-Quien diría que por una vez, tu y yo hagamos algo por voluntad propia- supongo que no me entiende, pues gira la cabeza sobre su hombro para mirarme con una ceja arqueada.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- ¿Ven? No me entendió

-A lo que hacemos en estos momentos- le explico y en su boca forma como una "O" pero no dice nada hasta después de unos segundos.

-Eso es porque incluye a nuestras respectivas parejas Potter- Bufo con exasperación, Parkinson puede ser a veces demasiado obvia, pero olvida un punto, el cual ella es capaz de hacer las cosas por si solas.

-Lo sé, pero se sincera… hubieras hecho esto por sí sola, en cambio estamos haciéndolo juntos, a eso me refiero- lo que me contesta después me irrita un poco

-¿Por qué te sorprende Potter?-

-Porque me detestas, lo dejas claro todos los días- ¿Acaso tiene memoria de teflón?

-No te detesto Potter…- eso me toma por sorpresa

-¿A no?- es lo único que puedo contestar, y es que sinceramente no me esperaba aquello

-No, solo cuando eres un insufrible héroe metiche en todo, solo lo hago por…-

-Malfoy- contesto por ella y ella me sonríe

-Exacto, lo que hace que quieras a alguien- bueno tengo que admitir que eso que dice al final no se lo creo mucho, por lo que tengo que preguntar.

-¿En verdad lo amas?- es la primera vez que se detiene para mirarme fijamente, y por su ceño fruncido creo que le ha molestado mi pregunta

-¡Por supuesto que sí!...- se queda callada mirándome, y su rostro comienza a relajarse, puedo ver la duda en su rostro aunque quiera ocultarlo- Bueno al menos eso creo… Bien, tienes razón, no sé si en verdad lo ame- se cruza de brazos y me ve de nuevo molesta ¿Qué fue lo que hice? No tengo ni la menor idea…

-Tal vez lo que sientes no es amor- me encojo de hombros y me arrepiento de haberlo dicho, y más con una persona tan voluble como Pansy Parkinson, y no sé cómo pasa, pero ahora el tema es sobre Ginny y yo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Potter- eso me molesta, ni siquiera me conoce para decir que no quiero a mi novia.

-Yo si amo a Ginny- le contesto irritado, ¿En qué momento esto se volvió haca mí?, aunque debo admitir que yo inicie aquello, ya me conocen, soy un entrometido de primera en los asuntos que no me corresponden

-¿Seguro? Porque a la Weasley la consideras como tu familia, no te has puesto a pensar ¿qué tal vez estas confundiendo ese sentimiento?-escuchar eso me molesta, y no sé porque o que, pero en esos momentos algo me hace pensar que tal vez tenga razón, pero aun así contesto firmemente

-¡Por supuesto que no!-

-¿Seguro?- ¿Por qué tiene que repetirme tanto esta pregunta?

-Estoy… -no termino la frase y la complemento con -¿Qué fue eso?- porque estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo y al parecer ella también, porque se asoma un poco sobre las escaleras para mirar hacia arriba y me dice

-Se escuchó de la Torre de Astronomía ¿Crees que debamos entrar así como así?- pero no creo que sea buena idea, entrar así como así, implica dos cosas: 1.- Que no hagan nada y dar explicaciones de que hacemos ahí y juntos y 2.- Ver algo que no sea bueno para Parkinson, porque estoy completamente seguro de que yo puedo controlarme y ella… no tanto.

-No, ven aquí, nos pondremos la capa de invisibilidad- le digo mientras le hago señas con la mano para que se acerque

-¿La capa de qué?- estoy comenzando a desesperarme ¿Nunca se calla o deja de hacer preguntas?

-Tu solo ven- le digo susurrando y con la cara de.. "Si no vienes Parkinson ya verás"

\- Bien, ya voy ¡Por Merlín!- la escucho decir y al ver su paso lento me desespero mas

-Date prisa, escucho pasos- instintivamente la jalo y me pisa el pie, créanme que si no tuviera esos tacones matones no me quejaría, pero en verdad me dolio, así que le recrimino-Me pisaste, ten cuidado-

-No seas tan nena Potter, no es mi culpa que tengas los pies enormes- me dice una vez que estamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, en un súper incomodo rincón de las escaleras de caracol demasiado cerca uno del otro, pero a ella no parece molestarse porque todavía se remueve más hasta quedar más cerca y ¿Por qué no? Más cómoda

-No tengo pies enormes- estoy ofendido, mis pies son completamente normales...

-¿Sabes lo que dicen acerca de eso?- me pregunta algo que sé que lo eh escuchado por una parte, pero no lo recuerdo

-¿Qué?-le pregunto, si ella me lo dice es porque ella debe saberlo ¿No creen?

-No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando- me hace una expresión rara en el rostro, pero ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo? así que se lo digo

-¿Y yo porque lo voy a saber?- fruncí el ceño y ella roda los ojos

-Porque tengo entendido que es algo que dicen…-le tapó la boca con mi mano porque eh escuchado algo y ella parlotea sobre mi mano, así que la miro molesto mientras le digo

-Shh, guarda silencio- y de pronto la veo bajar por las escaleras, pero no solo eso, si no que en vez de ser Draco Malfoy es Blaise Zabini, por un momento digo, no están haciendo nada, puede que sea todavía mentira.

-Vamos Gin… ¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Potter?-

-Blaise, bebe… no me presiones- ya no sigo la conversación y la única voz que escucho es la de Parkinson, que quita mi mano de su boca con fuerza

-¿Blaise?... esa te engaña con ¿Blaise?- la veo que me mira con el ceño fruncido, se ve molesta y creo que más que yo, que lo único que puedo sentir es decepción, porque si me preguntas que si me siento traicionado o con el corazón roto la respuesta es… no-Potter haz algo-la escucho susurrarme y moverse un poco, ya que Blaise y Ginny estas bajando las escaleras.

-No vale la pena Parkinson-

-¿Qué no?.. Por las barbas de mi abuelo Potter… bien, si tu no haces algo lo hare yo- aun susurra y la veo querer tirarse la capa, pero yo la detengo

-No- le digo volviéndola a jalar hacia mi

-¿Por qué no?-me cuestiona y claramente por su rostro, está muy molesta ¿Por qué? No tengo idea, ¡es a mí al quien engañan!

-Te meterás en problemas- es lo único que se me ocurre

-¿Esa es tu excusa?-me dice incrédula y arqueando una ceja… claramente no fue la mejor, porque, bueno… ya saben ¡Me encanta meterme en problemas!

-Bien, solo que si te ven conmigo se van a preguntar e imaginar cosas y ¿Qué le dirás a Malfoy?- espero que con eso se calme, cuando lo digo pero solo logro que hable más fuerte

-Al diablo con Malfoy-

-¿Escuchaste eso?- tome a Pansy de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro le tape la boca, antes de que se fuera sobre Ginny.

-Yo no escuche nada, pero será mejor que nos vayamos- esa fue Ginny y fue cuando ya estaba lejos de donde nosotros que se soltó de mi agarre y me miraba molesta.

-¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearla?- se cruza de brazos soltando un sonoro bufido

-No tiene caso, además creo que tenías razón- y es verdad, porque no me siento tan mal, solo decepcionado.

-¿Sobre qué?- su cara es algo graciosa en estos momentos

-Acerca de Ginny- veo como abre los ojos en modo de sorpresa y creo que jamás creí que tendría una conversación normal con Parkinson, sin gritos y ofensas

-¿No te sientes furioso, enojado o ganas de golpear algo?- la veo mirarme como si tratara de descifrar algo en mi

-No- le contesto, verla viéndome con tanta atención comienza a incomodarme

-Vaya, yo tengo una furia interior y eso que no es Draco- menciona una vez que se quita la capa, ni siquiera recordaba que la teníamos puesta

-Bueno al menos algo salió bien ¿No?-le digo mientras me quito la capa y comenzamos a caminar de regreso a los pasillos del colegio

-¿Qué son según tú?-

-Bueno que Malfoy no te engaña- por un momento siento que Parkinson sabe las respuestas, y se hace tonta o algo por el estilo… es un poco frustrante.

-Dos de hecho- la miro confundido, pues yo solo creo que nada salió bien más que lo de Malfoy, y ella parece darse cuenta de mi confusión, pues rueda los ojos y agrega –Mejor tarde que nunca Potter… a demás no creo que las pelirrojas sean tu tipo como quiera- soy yo o ¿Parkinson quiere hacerme sentir un poco mejor? Eso me hace sonreír y la verdad, es que no se ni porque sonrió.

-¿Y cuáles si son mi tipo Parkinson?- es lo primero que me encuentro diciendo

-¿Blondies tal vez?- la única rubia que conozco es Luna y la verdad es que, no… es como una hermana pequeña y de pronto… una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

-Malfoy es rubio ¿no?-la veo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y un disque enojo… si, si, definitivamente Pansy es graciosa.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?- me mira atentamente

-Por supuesto que bromeo- le digo dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro ¿Desde cuándo me tomo tantas confianzas con ella?

-Más te vale Harry… porque Draco…-

-¿Qué?- ¿Acaso oyeron lo mismo que yo? Pansy Parkinson acaba de llamarme Harry

-¿Qué de qué?- al parecer no se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que veo

-Me llamaste Harry- la veo mirarme como si no fuera gran cosa

-Oh supéralo Potter… no se lo digas a nadie-me dice al final con una mirada de advertencia

-Sabes Paaaansy, no eres tan molesta como pensé- alargo su nombre, pues creo que es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre de pila y no sé, me gusta cómo se oye de mis labios.

-Lo se… Hasta luego Potter-es lo último que me dice cuando la veo desaparecer por el lado opuesto del pasillo.

Voy caminando por el pasillo y recuerdo que me dijo algo acerca de los pies grandes, Oh si, ya lo recuerdo… Pies grandes… si eso. No puedo evitar sonreír ante eso, Pansy debería omitir decir cosas que dicen los muggles si no sabe su significado.

Entro a la Sala Común vacía y no recuerdo absolutamente nada de lo de Ginny, ni cuando me acuesto, pero por algún motivo el cabello negro viene a mi mente.

-Las morenas pueden ser definitivamente mi tipo- digo mientras bostezo antes de caer dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola amigas y amigos! A petición de grandstream92 y un invitado que no se su nombre jeje, hice este capítulo que espero y no los decepcione, y no haberlo arruinado. Les agradezco mucho por sus Reviews, enserio ayudan e inspiran mucho. Díganme PLIS xD que les parece y si debería continuar o dejarlo así como dos One Shot! No sé qué hacer, me da miedo tratar de hacerlo fic y arruinarlo ¿Ustedes que opinan? Los quiero mucho y gracias por los comentarios que son bien recibidos.

P.D: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ameeeeeee! La vez pasada vi todas las películas haha

Capítulo 2

Esa noche soñé con Parkinson ¿Pueden creerlo? Recuerdo que en mi sueño ambos estábamos mirándonos fijamente, ella me sonreía y yo a ella, pero de pronto la imagen de Malfoy apareció y ella se fue con él… se sintió extraño, como si una parte de mi cuerpo le faltara algo.

Mi vista se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde la veo platicar animadamente con una de sus amigas, luego Malfoy llega y se sienta a su lado pasando un brazo por sus hombros y le dice algo en el oído que la ruboriza y la hace sonreír. Sin darme cuenta mi cara se torna un poco roja y eso capta la atención de Hermione que me pregunta:

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, es solo que… tuve un sueño extraño

-¿Acerca de Malfoy o…?

-Parkinson…

-¿Parkinson? ¿Qué tipo de sueño Harry?- me pregunta con curiosidad y su mirada es algo inquietante, pues me está mirando fijamente y eso hace que me sienta un poco incómodo, es como si supiera lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

-Solo estábamos sonriéndonos mutuamente…

-No es bueno que sueñes con otra persona que no es tu novia Harry… Ginny se moriría si supiera que sueñas con Parkinson- Ni siquiera me acordaba de Ginny ni de lo que había visto la noche anterior.

-Ginny me es infiel Hermione…- me encojo de hombros como si fuera cualquier cosa

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Es Malfoy?- me pregunta llevándose las manos a la boca con terror

-Blaise Zabini… ayer los vimos juntos-

-No lo puedo creer- susurra sin mirarme, como si no pudiera creérselo. –No lo esperaba de Ginny… Espera dijiste ¿Vimos?

-Pansy fue conmigo, como creíamos que era Draco, ella quiso asegurarse y descubrirlos en el acto, el caso es que no era el, si no Blaise- vuelvo ver hacia la mesa de Slytherin y descubro que Pansy me está mirando, nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos momentos, hasta que Draco vuelve a decirle algo y ella deja de mirarme.

-¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Cómo te sientes?- vuelvo a mirar a Hermione cuando me pregunta aquello

-Es lo más raro de todo, creí que la amaba pero la verdad es que no me siento destrozado o con el corazón roto, supongo que tendré que hablar con Ginny

-¿Hablar conmigo sobre que amor?- Hermione frunce el ceño molesta al verla sentarse a mi lado y darme un beso. Yo no sé ni que contestarle. Tenía pensado hablar con ella tranquilamente, pero por el rostro de Hermione me di cuenta que esto no se podría.

-¿Cómo puedes dormir en las noches?- suelta Hermione furiosa dejando caer su tenedor, y eso hace que todos se giren a mirarnos. ¡Seré el hazme reír este día!

-¿De qué hablas?- escucho que Ginny le pregunta con el ceño fruncido y la cara distorsionada

-No puedo creerlo de ti Ginny… mira que llegar como si nada y saludar a Harry como si no lo engañaras con Blaise Zabini

-Hermione por favor- susurro tratando de que se calme un poco, todos nos están mirando inclusive Malfoy y… ella.

-¡No Harry! Ginny debería tener un poco de vergüenza, en cambio hace como si nada pasara…

-Yo… Harry ¿Cómo… Lo siento, yo no… ¡Merlín lo lamento tanto!- me dice cuando comienza a llorar y sale del Gran comedor a toda prisa, empujando a Ron que había escuchado todo y se había quedado estático pegado en el piso.

-¿Hermione?- lo veo verla como esperando que lo que escucho no fuera cierto. Yo ni siquiera puedo decir nada… me he quedado mudo ante lo ocurrido, hasta que Malfoy hace su entrada.

-Vaya, vaya… Potter- lo veo sonreír, con su sequito de idiotas atrás de él y Pansy a su lado, tomados de la mano, algo en mi estómago se revuelve. -¿Qué se siente que te pongan los cuernos? He Potter…- arrastra sus palabras con veneno y aunque la verdad no me molesta, me da igual, pero lo que si me enfurece es ver como jala a Pansy y la pega más a su cuerpo, para pasar su brazo por sus hombros y darle un apretón sobre su brazo bruscamente, cosa que hace que ella frunza el ceño.

-No Ron… no vale la pena- me giro a ver a Hermione que toma del brazo a Ron para que no vaya a irse encima de Malfoy.

-¿Qué pasa comadreja? Te duele escuchar las verdades… Tu pequeña hermana es un mosca muerta que se acuesta con cualquiera – suelta riéndose y eso si hace que me enfade

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy! Podrá haberme engañado, pero tan siquiera no fuiste tú-le escupo

-¿Tan seguro estas? Pregúntale que hizo la semana pasa…- se calla a la mitad de la frase, de hecho todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras miramos a Pansy.

-¿Qué dijiste?- la veo mirarlo y separarse de él lentamente, la cara de Malfoy es inexplicable por un momento parece querer corregir aquello, pero mira a los demás que lo miran esperando que diga algo típico de él. Y es lo que hace.

-¿No creías que serias la única o sí? - ¡Quiero golpearlo ahí mismo! Arrancarse esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara, destrozarle su nariz picuda y romperle la boca. Pero por arte del destino, Pansy es la que lo hace. ¡Le golpeo la nariz y después le remato con un rodillazo entre sus partes! ¡Ella es genial! ¿No lo creen?

-Imbécil- le dice antes de empujarlo y salir del Gran comedor, veo a Draco caer al suelo y llorar como una niña y lo siguiente que hago es seguir a Pansy por los pasillos.

-¡Pansy! ¡Espera!... Hey- le grito corriendo detrás de ella y una vez que llego a ella, se gira, me toma de los hombros y me mete a un cuarto con brusquedad, creo que es de escobas porque esta pequeño y lleno de polvo. -¿Qué haces? – le pregunto confundido, me tiene pegado a una pared y su cuerpo está muy pegado al mío, intenta quitarme la corbata y trato de detenerla pero me da un manotazo – Pansy espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Cierra la boca Harry…- Y bueno ya se imaginaran lo que paso después… me tomo del cuello y me pego a su boca, al principio solo nuestras bocas se habían juntado, pero por una extraña razón aquel beso que iba empezar siendo desesperado y de pura lujuria, se convirtió en uno lento, nuestro labios se entre abrieron mientras nos sincronizábamos por primera vez, en un ritmo de cámara lenta. La escucho suspirar antes de separarse un poco y mirarme. Mis manos están sobre su cintura, y lo único que puedo pensar es que es la mujer más hermosa que eh visto. Jamás había sentido algo parecido a lo que siento ahora, era como sentir una explosión, una descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo o volver a la vida.

-Pansy…- le hablo con la respiración entre cortada.

-No… no lo arruines-me mira fijamente y es como si sus ojos fueran unos imanes, porque los siguiente que hago es tomarla de cuello para volverla a besar. La siento estremecerse y sonreír mientras la beso. Aleja mis manos de su cintura y deja de besarme solo para quitarse el chaleco del uniforme, me quita el mío y nos volvemos a besar, juega con mi cabello, agarrándolo con fuerza y la azoto sobre el lado contrario de la pared, suelta un gemido burlonamente, y adoro como se escucha. Mis manos viajan por sus muslos para hacer que abrase mi cintura con sus piernas, mis besos viajan a su cuello mientras ella respira agitadamente y alborota mi cabello. La vuelvo a colorar en dos pies sobre el suelo, solo para recorrer mis besos entre su cuello y la oreja, mientras me desabrocho mi camisa, pero Pansy termina arrancándola de un tirón. Era nueva ¿Sabían? En fin, yo hago lo mismo con la de ella y veo su sostén negro, y ¡Merlín! Sus pechos son perfectos, perfectamente redondos… la veo sonreírme con picardía y toma mi cuello de nuevo, nos estamos besando. Introduzco mis manos entre la blusa y su piel, solo para recorrer sus hombros y deshacerme de la camisa una vez por todas, ella hace lo mismo.

Aprieto uno de sus senos con fuerza, besando su cuello de un lado y del otro, Pansy suspira constantemente, de pronto, estoy contra la pared y sin camisa. Acaricio la línea de su espalda con lentitud y ella mi dorso, siento sus dedos delgados trazar las líneas de mi abdomen, mientras me besa el cuello y yo el suyo. Me mira directamente a los ojos, sus manos recorren mi piel hasta el mi pantalón, me sonríe una vez más al momento que abre el cierre. Iba a decir algo pero no la dejo hablar, vuelvo atrapar sus labios con los míos, mis pantalones caen al suelo mientras camino y la azoto un poco más duro contra la pared.

-Lo siento-susurro rápidamente besando su cuello

-Descuida- me dice entre gemidos, no sé qué sucede pero en el momento en que trataba de deshacerme de la falda ambos terminamos en el suelo sobre nuestros traseros, la miro preocupado pero ella parece estar bien. De hecho está riéndose cuando se acerca a mí, pasa una de sus piernas, para dejar las mías entre las suyas. Coloco mis manos sobre su cintura, acariciando su piel, la acerco más y besos su abdomen sin dejar de mirarla. La veo cerrar los ojos y mover su cabello al otro lado de su cuello, juega con mi cabello un rato y después se inclina tomando mi pene palpitante entre sus manos frías, solo para ponerlo en posición y deslizarse sobre el lentamente.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto una vez lo introdujo todo y su cabeza está a la altura de la mía y veo su rostro hacer una mueca

-Estoy… estoy perfecta- me susurra y comienza a balancearse de atrás para adelante, esta vez no nos besamos, la miro moverse y de vez en cuando cierro los ojos al igual que ella, miro sus movimientos y no puedo evitar gemir, ¡Se siente tan bien! Paso mis brazos debajo de sus axilas y la tomo por los hombros y la empujo hacia abajo, para adentrarla más, beso sus hombros y una parte de su pecho. La escucho gemir un poco más fuerte, me abraza mientras rebota de arriba abajo. No tardó mucho en llegar al clímax y ella termina unos pocos segundos después que yo. Nos quedamos así en esa posición, ninguno se mueve, ninguno habla, solo escuchamos nuestra respiración agitada. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en esa posición, y no me importaba, lo único era que confirmaba mi teoría. "Las morenas son definitivamente mi tipo" No me pregunte por que, ni cómo fue que paso, ¡Ni yo mismo se! Solo sé que mi corazón nunca había latido con tanta fuerza por alguien. Me separo un poco y tomo su rostro entre mis manos y pego su boca con la mira, es un beso intenso, pero tranquilo, como el agua de mar en marea baja, lento y reconfortante…


	3. Chapter 3

Descargo de responsabilidad, ya sabes a quien le pertenecen estos bellos personajes... mi bella JK Rowling n.n

Capítulo 3

Voy caminando por los pasillos del colegio con una sonrisa en mi rostro, a mi lado Hermione le reclama a Ron por no tener terminado el ensayo de Transformaciones y lo único en que puedo pensar es en el color de su cabello, el olor que desprende de su ropa cuando la tengo entre mis brazos, vainilla por cierto, que se combina con el sabor de sus labios cuando la beso. Vainilla con fresas. Y a pesar de que después de esa vez, y las demás veces que pasamos juntos no mencionamos nada acerca de lo que sentíamos, o del por qué hacíamos aquello no podía evitar sentirme tan feliz, de hecho jamás hablábamos y la duda comenzaba a darme comezón en la cabeza, necesito saber qué es lo que ella piensa o si lo que yo siento es correspondido o si simplemente es puro deseo carnal de su parte. Y debo admitir que tengo miedo de saberlo.

-¿Tu ya hiciste el tuyo verdad Harry? – Escucho que me pregunta pero mi vista esta fija a la persona que camina del lado contrario al de nosotros. Me ve y yo la veo a ella y una ligera y discreta sonrisa aparece en sus labios al igual que a en los míos. -¡Harry!- me grita Hermione haciendo que mi vista se fije en ella.

-No Hermione, no la eh terminado

-Es el colmo con ustedes dos… No esperen que les ayude, no esta vez- dice mientras se mete al salón junto con un Ron que parece que va a explotar, cuando quiero avanzar para entrar al salón, siento como alguien me jala de mi túnica y me adentra al salón de alado. Se bien de quien se trata, su olor es inconfundible para mí.

Nos estamos besando desesperadamente y cuando siento que sus manos comienzan a dirigirse a mi pantalón, la detengo.

-Tenemos que hablar

-Hablemos después- me dice queriendo reanudar lo que hacía, pero no la dejo. La veo fruncir el ceño y no puedo evitar pensar que se ve tan hermosa cuando lo hace.

-No, hablemos ahora- La veo y se perfectamente que está dudando, que no quiere hablarlo, pero suspira, se separa un poco de mí y al final contesta

-Bien… habla- me siento nervioso, más que la primera vez que jugo Quidditch por primera vez

-Mira, no sé cómo, ni porque todo esto se dio entre nosotros pero de lo que si estoy seguro Pansy es que te necesito… estoy completamente prendido a ti de una manera que no pensé estarlo con nadie, te quiero… y quiero saber qué es lo que sientes tu por mi… pero estoy seguro de que te sientes exactamente lo que yo por ti- suelto todo eso de un jalón, veo en sus ojos un resplandor.

-¿Me quieres?... Harry creo que no estás pensando claramente, esto se dio simplemente porque sentimos atracción… tú no puedes quererme…

-¿Por qué no? Pansy sé que tienes miedo a lo que dirán los demás, te conozco

-No, no me conoces, ¡Harry lo único que hacemos es sexo! Jamás hablamos, no nos contamos nada en absoluto, ¿Cómo puedes querer a una persona de la cual no sabes nada? Ni sus gustos, ni en lo que le gusta perder el tiempo… - no la dejo continuar y la beso para callarla, ella me corresponde temblorosa.

-Lo sé por la forma en como me besas…- le beso el cuello y la veo cerrar los ojos y suspirar – en cómo te estremeces cuando te toco, en la forma en como me miras cuando me vez por los pasillos, por la manera en que me acaricias, cuando susurras mi nombre y me dices que te haga mía – le digo todo eso mientras le doy pequeños besos cortos por su cara, hasta llegar a sus labios y besarla con desesperación. No se resiste y la siento tocarme la cintura para después separarme de ella con fuerza.

-¡No! No Harry… Yo no puedo quererte

-¡¿Por qué no?!- le grito furioso, sé que miente, lo sé.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar de vernos…- la veo acercarse a la puerta pero no la dejo ir, la tomo por los hombros y la pego a la pared y ella me mira asustada

-¡Dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo! ¡Dímelo!- le grito

-No…- me dice tratando de que la suelte pero la tengo firmemente agarrada

-¿No? Vamos Pansy, dime que no me quieres- le digo tomándola del rostro para que me mire, y por sus mejillas corren unas gruesa lágrimas.

-¡No puedo! - me grita al momento que me empuja para alejarme de ella, pero no se va, simplemente se queda mirándome, y puedo ver que su respiración es agitada. -¡Soy una Slytherin, soy calculadora, fría y ambiciosa!- me grita mientras mueve las manos con desesperación -¡Un día te voy hacer daño y tú me odiaras por siempre o lo que es peor, encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y la única que va a sufrir soy yo! – me acerco a ella y la tomo del rostro aunque se resiste un poco, al final me mira.

-Jamás va a ver nadie como tú-le susurro, ella niega con la cabeza y más lagrimas recorrer sus pálidas mejillas, toma mis manos contra las suyas y las aleja.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no será así? – me pregunta y no se la respuesta, pero lo siento en mi cuerpo, en cada parte de mi ser.

-Yo solo lo sé Pansy, te amo- le susurro y ella me mira y una sonrisa aparece en sus labios junto con un sollozo, me ve con una adoración que jamás pensé ver en sus ojos azules, acaricia mi cabello.

-Yo también te amo Harry… - me dice antes de fundirnos en un beso húmedo por las lágrimas que ha derramado, la abrazo segundos después.

-Prométeme que jamás me dejaras

-Te lo prometo- le digo antes de volver a besarnos y entregarnos una vez más. Esta vez fue diferente, porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa, disfrutamos a paso lento cada acaricia, cada beso… el deshacernos de nuestra ropa fue tan despacio, nos mirábamos como si fuera la primera vez que viéramos nuestros cuerpos. Claro que no era el mejor lugar del mundo para amarnos, pues a un lado la clase de Transformaciones se estaba efectuando, pero no nos importó ni siquiera cuando ambos gemíamos de placer. Para cuando terminamos, ambos estábamos acostados en el frió piso, tenía a Pansy sobre mi pecho y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Era tan mágico.

-Después de la noche en que descubrimos lo de Ginny, soñé contigo…- le confieso y ella me mira sorprendida.

-¿De verdad? Harry… yo también soñé contigo ese día- me dice y puedo ver en su rostro una pequeña pisca de curiosidad -¿Crees que signifique algo? ¿Qué ambos nos soñáramos?- me pregunta recargando su quijada sobre mi pecho y trazando líneas sobre mi abdomen.

-Que somos perfectos y el uno para el otro- le sonrió y ella me corresponde de la misma manera, le doy un corto beso.

-¿Qué me hiciste Potter?- me pregunta burlona, con los ojos cerrados después de aquel beso.

-La serpiente eres tu bebe…- le contesto y ella se ríe antes de besarme una vez más. Mis manos viajan a su espalda para acariciarla y de pronto estoy encima de ella, besándola con una intensidad que solo nosotros sabemos. Gime cuando comienzo a besar su cuello para abajar a sus pechos, mis manos sujetan las suyas a un lado de su cabeza. Ella se suelta y toma mi rostro para dirigirlo de nuevo a su cara y besarme, pero antes se detiene y me mira fijamente, con la respiración agitada.

-Ámame una vez más- me dice, le doy un beso rápido

-Siempre- le contesto antes de besarla de nuevo. Mis manos recorren su cuerpo y las de ella el mío, y una vez más la amo, como lo hare el resto de mi vida y la suya.

Porque ambos estamos destinados a estar juntos

N/A: Fin

El siguiente capitulo sera el epilogo, espero que en verdad lo hayan disfrutado y les agradezco por sus comentarios a todos :) Mil gracias por leer, les agradece ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley. Los amo :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogo**

Estaba tan nervioso el día de mi boda, recuerdo como todos mis amigos, excepto Hermione que ayudaba a Pansy, caminaban de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas, acomodando otras. No les voy a decir que fue fácil llegar a ese día, Pansy y yo pasamos por muchas cosas para poder llegar a casarnos.

Uno de los problemas que siempre tuvimos fue gracias a una persona, la cual ya sabrán quien es: Draco Malfoy.

Dios lo deteste por tantos años, realmente estaba enamorado de Pansy y pensó que ella jamás podría amar a alguien que no fuera él. El maldito fue un cadillo en el culo por mucho tiempo, no voy a decir que no tenía miedo, había veces que creí que Pansy me dejaría y se iría con él. Incluso los padres de ella se oponían a lo nuestro por una sarta de mentiras que Draco había inventado.

Pero aquí estamos ambos sentados en nuestra sala de nuestra casa con nuestros hijos. ¡Dios se oye tan genial la palabra nuestros! Sigue siendo la mujer más hermosa para mí a pesar de edad, con su piel pálida, sus labios rosados, su cabello negro cayendo ligeramente sobre sus hombros y sus delgadas manos acariciando a la pequeña Lily, que acaba de llegar de su 5to año en Hogwarts.

-¿Está todo bien amor?- me pregunta después de unos segundos que me la quede viendo con adoración

-Sí, todo es perfecto a tu lado-le contesto y ella me sonríe, y me ruborizo un poco al ver que todos mis hijos que se nos quedan viendo con una sonrisa en sus rostros…

Mi vida no podría ser más perfecta a lado de la gente que amo.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **N/A: Lo sé es corto, pero no quería alargarme tanto, aun así habrá muchas más historias que hare de esta pareja porque la verdad es que la amo demasiado! Muchas gracias por seguirla y espero verlos pronto en mis próximas historias.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


End file.
